ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Immigration NPC
chocobo if you switch allegiance, does your chocobo move to the corresponding nation's stables? or do you have to keep going back to check on it? Paulthemonk 22:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) rank 5 note "If you are Rank 5 in any nation, even if you do not have an active mission, you will not be able to change allegiances. Instead, you will be told your nation is in trouble and your application can not be accepted." Not entirely an accurate statement. http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/index.php?title=Talk:Windurst_Mission_4-1&section=1 I'm still uncertain exactly which dialog unlocks being able to switch again (since I haven't done it myself, and my friend didn't write down which NPC is was) so I'm unable to update the article(s) myself. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 04:27, 8 January 2008 (UTC) "This is not applicable if you were just promoted to rank 5 and immediately attempt to change nations, though it may very well hold true if attempting to change nations in between 5-1 and 5-2." Still not quite right. If you get rank 5 and go directly to the Allegiance Changer you won't be able to change. Theres an NPC dialog in the home nation that must be triggered after the missions end but without starting the next. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 11:18, 14 January 2008 (UTC) *I just accomplished a nation transfer with a prior rank of 5. It seems that if you see the cutscene at your home nation but do not accept a new mission, you are able to switch nations hassle-free. 02:16, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Mog House I'm concidering changing my alliegence from Sandy to Windy for the Rank 8 Enfeebling item for my RDM. My only concern is what happens with funishings and storage? Are all of your furnishings placed in your new nation exactally how they were in your old one? Or do the furnishings get removed and put back into inventory? I have 80/80 in my storage and no space to remove. Hehe. Natsuchii 14:51, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Moves your items to exact same placement in the new mog house location. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 00:45, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Outpost i'm still not clear about this outpost stuff, my question is : can i change nation, get the outpost i need then change back to my original nation and keep the new outpost? thanks in advance VC-Hijikata 14:53, 2 July 2008 (UTC) The outposts you have are 'stored' with your previous allegiance. If you're San d'Orian and get Ronfaure, Zulkheim, and Norvallen outposts, then later change to Windurst and get Sarutabaruta outpost, that's the only outpost you'll have access to. If you switch back to San d'Oria, you'll have access to the original three, but not Sarutabaruta. --Taeria 21:24, 2 July 2008 (UTC) i see , thx a lot for clearing that up for me, thats too bad though ^^ VC-Hijikata 17:25, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Cost It cost me 12k to immigrate to Windurst when Windurst was in 3rd place in the conquest. Is it possible that the cost also depends on the rank of your current nation? For instance, if your nation is in 2nd and the nation you're moving to is in 3rd, the cost is 12k. In other words, if you move a step down, you pay 12k. If you move 2 steps down, 4k. And if you move 2 steps up 40k? --KosnIre 17:27, 2 May 2009 (UTC)